Romeo Romeo
by RemusKittyKenshin
Summary: I cant believe I couldn't think of a better title for this stupid fic! Read and Review, no flames please, this is my first fic in about 3 months


I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, any changes are made by me, so don't sue. I'm broke anyway so it wouldn't do much good.  
  
1.1 New Stars, Old Dreams  
  
And a even older plot ^o~;;  
  
"I got it!" yelled the auburn haired girl as she ran down the hall, she turned a corner and ran into her teacher "Where's the fire Kinomoto?" laughed Mr. Terada, "Oh, I'm sorry, the cast for Romeo and Juliet just came out." "I see, your Juliet I assume?" "Yep." "Remember to do your homework though." He smiled as he went to go look at the sheet himself. Sakura continued to run down the hall, "Sakura!" "Tomoyo! I got Juliet!" "Yes, I know, congratulations Sakura, I'm on costume design." Said Tomoyo happily, and then she looked a bit less happy; actually quite evil. "Oh, yeah I assume you know who Romeo is?" "No, after I saw that I got in I went to find you." Sakura looked curious "Why? It's not Eriol-san is it?" Tomoyo gave her a look as if to say, 'no and it better not be' "No," Tomoyo grinned, "It's Li-kun." "PWHEEE!" Sakura blushed "L…Li-kun?" "Yup." The darker haired girl laughed and pulled out her video camera. "This is Sakura- chan's reaction to who is going play Romeo's part." She said as she pushed the green button and the red light popped up on the screen in a REC LCD panel.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
=  
  
"Hiiragizawa. Your in, technical and lighting, with Yamazaki and Chiharu." Said Rika happily. "Mmm…great! Let me see." Eriol said, as Rika handed him a copy of the cast and crew. "Oh, Tomoyo is on costume, that's wonderful. Hmm…oh my, now that's something." He said as Rika pointed at the top of the sheet:  
  
2  
  
3 Romeo and Juliet  
  
Directors: Tsukishiro Yukito and Mitsuki Kaho  
  
Romeo: Li Syaoran  
  
Juliet: Kinomoto Sakura  
  
"Oh, dear. Has Li seen this?" sighed Eriol grinning a little "No. And it's probably a good thing." Said Rika laughing as she ran to tell Chiharu, Eriol turned and ended up looking at Syaoran, his face was set and he was glaring (like, what's new with that?) Eriol pointed at Rika's receding back. "Have fun!" Eriol stepped passed him and walked into the A/V room. Syaoran stomped of in the direction that Eriol had pointed until he found Rika and Chiharu. "Rika!" "Here's trouble." "Not for me, just for him." Said Rika laughing. She handed him the cast list. Syaoran seemed to be frozen, under his breath he was muttering "Oh god, oh god." Rika and Chiharu were laughing, as Yamazaki popped up. "You know that these plays were ori—" "Yeah, yeah, we know." Sighed Chiharu dragging Yamazaki into room 4-09 to there English class. Rika sweat-dropped, then looked at where Syaoran was. But, Syaoran was stomping off in the opposite direction.  
  
The door to the A/V lab burst open. Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting in chairs watching Tomoyo's latest film. Syaoran snapped the lights on and went to Eriol. "Who's in charge of casting!?" he yelled waving the cast list in Eriol's face. "That would be the job of Mr. Tsukishiro or Miss. Mitsuki." Li raised an eyebrow, "Kaho eh?" "Yup." He turned to go. "I warn you thought Li, Kinomoto is very happy." "What?!" yelled Sakura turning bright red. "Well Kinomoto, you have to admit. YOU aren't going around yelling at the people who chose the cast." "Umm…err…" Sakura stumbled then went out the door muttering, Eriol and Tomoyo sweat-dropped as Syaoran stomped out seconds later. "Tomoyo?" "Yes?" "This is going to be a very interesting performance." "Yes, Eriol-san. Especially when they find out that they have to practice out of school." "Yes, it's going to be quite entertaining. Actually I'm quite happy with Kaho's return, I think she'll help Toya understand the predicament." "Maybe…I have a funny feeling about how she's going to handle this one.  
  
"Bye!" "See you later!" "Bye! See ya' tomorrow!" "Yeah bye!" As the school bell gave a final toll, Sakura skated out into the lot where Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, Toya, Yuki, and Syaoran were waiting. "Kinomoto! We're going to get ice cream do you want some?" called Eriol. "Sure!" Suddenly from behind them "Sakura!" "Miss Mitsuki!" "Kaho…" Toya sweat-dropped. "Good afternoon everyone!" Kaho smiled at them, "Sakura, I assume that Toya has so kindly told you what Li was saying to Yuki and I earlier?" Sakura sighed "No, but I have a good idea. Do you want to get some ice cream with us?" "Sure!" Kaho grinned, "I'll buy, my treat." "Thanks!" Toya continued to sulk slightly; he still hadn't gotten over Kaho and her strange ways of knowing EVERYTHING. Tomoyo grinned, "actually Eriol is going to come with me so we can work on designing set, and costumes, would you like to join us Nakuru?" "Sure, sounds fun." She patted Toya on the head and skipped off with Eriol and Tomoyo leading. "Would you like to come with Toya and me to the café, Kaho?" asked Yukito "We can discuss things with Toya and work on the finishing touches to the script." "Yes, of course we probably should tell him." Toya and Yuki got onto their bikes and Kaho jumped up behind Toya; they rode off down the street and soon were out of sight. "Umm…do you wanna go practice lines or somethin'?" asked Syaoran looking a bit shocked at the fact that most had disappeared in a matter of minutes. "Sure." Syaoran went and bought snow cones from the ice cream stand, because everyone seemed to forget about it. He handed her a strawberry milk snow cone. He looked at hers then at his own. There was a little strawberry on his and not hers. He tilted his head before taking it off his own and setting it on the top of hers. She looked from the berry to Syaoran. "Thank you Syaoran." He blushed, they walked toward King Penguin Park, and pulled out there scripts, they had been practicing for about 20 minutes, then suddenly Syaoran looked around. "Hmm…looks like we could get some rain Kinomoto, lets head to my house it's closer."  
  
Syaoran's house was about 9 blocks from the park; they walked quickly but not fast enough. About 10 minutes into the 45 minute long walk it started to rain, not a light spring rain. A full-blown fall storm, they ran back to the park and slipped under King Penguin. The rain continued on, Sakura shivered, she wished she had brought the sweater lying on her bed. Why was it that she never had what she needed? Suddenly she was warmer, glancing up she saw Syaoran he was looking at her worried. "The rain is slowing down, we should get to my house fast you could get sick." She nodded silently and stood up. Syaoran's coat fell off her shoulders, he stooped quickly to catch it. He put it around her shoulders once more and led her out. They had gotten about 8 blocks when the rain picked up again. They ran for several blocks before Sakura tripped, she cut her leg and cried out. Syaoran sighed they only had about ½ a block to go, he picked her up and walked as fast as possible to his apartment. When they arrived he set her on the small porch and unlocked the main door. He then picked her up silently and carried her up the steps. Unlocking the door to his apartment he set her down on the couch. He left the room temporarily and came back with a towel and a bandage; he wrapped the cut and threw her the towel. She dried her hair then handed back the towel. Syaoran sighed dried his own and tossed the towel into the back room. He went to the little kitchen and made some tea, he brought it back out, flopped down into a chair and pulled out his script. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she…"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet…" Sakura finally collapsed into a chair, they had been practicing for over 3 hours, the rain had stopped and the sun was slowly coming out again. "I can't do any more, this is tiring." Syaoran nodded then sat down himself, "I should get you home, Toya might kill me." Sakura grinned, she picked up her bag and they walked outside, "Look Syaoran, a rainbow! Isn't it beautiful?" "Umm… yeah… I guess" he managed; she skipped down the road ahead of him. They reached the Tsukimine Shrine; Toya was coming out with Yuki and Kaho. "I can't believe it, I'm gonna kill that little brat!" "Toy- a…be nice," Said the long-suffering Yuki. "It's my fault, not his." Kaho was saying, "He tried out for the part!" "Actually neither knew they were auditioning for those particular roles, so it's not his fault." "Umm…Onii- chan?" "Sakura! You!" Cried Toya seeing Syaoran, "what are you doing with HIM?!?" "We were practicing our lines. What were you doing?" Kaho grinned and Yuki looked extremely bored, "Trying to explain your positions to Toya." Toya scowled, and dragged Sakura home, Yuki sighed and followed. Kaho grinned and went back into the Shrine.  
  
A/N  
  
Okey not bad for a first umm...chapter, but seriously folks. My fics suck! I'm all done now, please review this ficie. I just got book 5 and umm...Yamazaki as an evil witch? Veeeerrrryyyy odd. Cya all later!  
  
~Em 


End file.
